Chloe Cunningham The 9th Grade Ninja
by XGrantZ
Summary: Chloe and Lily have been living a normal teenage life till they discovered a secret door nobody knows that every 4 yrs a new warrior is chosen! Now they will have to defend and protect Norrisville and the whole world from the evil hands of the sorcerer!
1. Ninjas are born

"Lily hurry!" I screamed."I'm not good at sports but you are,"Lily dad wanted us to be back home early for never told us.

"Mom!Dad!"

"Chloe Lily!Could you carry the box from papa's hands are full,"my mom said."What?!We came as fast as we can to bring one goddamn box from the crappy shit room!?"Mom shot us with a stern look so we had to do it.

"What the hell is wrong with the weight of this box!?"It was when i fell on my dad's small lifted our dad's carpet and discovered a secret door.

There was an old book and a mask.

"awesome"

As I was about to touch the mask,Lily stopped me.

"Chloe don't-"

"You are not the boss of me,besides,i'm older than you.

I struggled to touch the mask and I did so as Lily. Suddenly black ribbons,i'm not sure what it was,rapped around me and Lily.I closed my eyes wishing something would moment i opened them,I had a strange costume on.

"We're like ninjas.."said Lily

I could control my costume and it became a mask.

"Sweet"

"Hey Lily,could we bring these to school!Please!Please!Please!Please!"I begged her

"Sure"

I was really 's the greatest sis ever!

"Dad,what else are you hiding from us..."Lily asked herself.

The next day,we went to school and met up with Eren and Jacob."Hey guys!Perfect timing,there was a rumor that a ninja was chosen says there's a sorcerer under the school and the ninja has to seal him there as long as he can!"said Eren.

"Ninja..."Lily said.

"I don't find anything special about that dumb story!I'm you guys in class," Jacob said while he walked away.

"Could you excuse us,me and Lily need to have a quick ...BYE!"I shouted while running away from followed behind me.

As Jacob was walking,green smoke or miasma started to go inside his mouth,he immediately turned into a to my story,

"Are we the chosen ones?"Lily said in a depressing voice.

"I think so.."I said being unsure

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"Jacob(who now is a monster)roared.

"Oh c'mon"I whined while Lily took out the old book.

"Chloe look,the book is glowing!"Lily said with a shock look on her book really was glowing!Without hesitation,we flipped through the pages and immediately were in the started to appear in front of us,it said

I am the Ninja Nomicon,I am your guide.

At that moment both of us said

"What the juice?!"

You will have to defeat the monster you saw just now.

"Dafuq!?No way!"I said angrily.

Here's your tip:

Destroy what it holds most dear.

After that we were back to the normal world where ninjas shouldn't exist!"Lets do this,"I said with a serious look on my the time Lily saw me with that look,she agreed.

We took out our masks and wore we went out of the room and went straight to the monster."Hey ugly,over here!"I shouted at the moved out of the way before it crushed ,it was able to grab Lily."AHHHHHH!"she screamed.

"No!"I said.

Since I was a quick thinker,I saw a kendo girl and asked "Hey kendo girl,could you pass me your sword,"i said.

"Sure,catch,"she threw the sword in the air.I caught the sword and ran behind the monster's back.I sunk my sword in its head.

"Ninja surprise back-attack!"

But it didn't moment was when i just recognized who the monster is!It was was an art nerd,who would always bring his paint brush wherever he TO SLEEP!"What holds most dear,that's it!"I said as a idea popped in my head."I hope this works.."I said while shaking.

I charged to Jacob's hand and sliced the paint brush he was returned back to normal,I gave back the girl's sword and ran to Lily.

"Lets escape now!"I said.

"Smoke bomb!"

We ran into the girls toilet and took off our the hallway,we saw Eren."Hey guys,there was a battle against two ninjas and a rumors were true!"Eren and Lily moment we came home it was changed into our pajamas and slept.

Hi,this is my first story!Hope you enjoy my next chapter soon!BTW if any of you realize the chapter name is randy cunningham the 9th grade ninja 3 is because i got confused what to were some spelling and grammar error srry,im only ten

~ChloeCunningham


	2. Maiden Of Blades

"Look behind you Chloe!"Lily warned me."I looked behind and saw a vicious mutt dog that was about to pounce on me but luckily,I moved out of the we are fighting monsters,animals,dog...

"We are seriously gonna be late for school!We need some back up here,"I said while I took out the nomicon and flipping through its pages."What the juice?Its empty,c'mon nomicon,i don't want to get my butt kicked be those robo dogs,"I said that moment,there was a robo chainsaw wolf almost cutting me in half before i sensed something.

"Now there's a chainsaw wolf,god bless us ninjas!"I said while using the lamp post to slice the wolf in took 1 hour defeating those the time we reach school,we were chosen detention.

"I hate this crappy job,"I complained

"Be grateful that we were chosen as ninjas,"said Lily

Lily's as wise as Yoda from star .

After school,

"Hey Lily,my name's Tyler.I was wondering...Would you go out with me!"blushed a boy talking to Lily.

"Oh my,this is the first time anyone asked me out,but,sorry i'm gonna have to reject that I hope we can be great friends!"said Lily with a kind smile on her walked away in depress."Aww don't cry, he was lucky though, if you would go out with him,he would have to battle me first!"I said

"Hehe,"she giggled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" somebody shouted.

"Wait a minute,that sounds like.."I said while trying to recognize the voice.

Both of us looked at each other.

"Eren!"

We went into the science room and wore our we went out to the school field we saw a monster who resembles was holing Eren.

"Wait a minute Lily,don't you have a crush on Eren?Which means what Tyler holds most dear is you!But I can't kill you!"I said with panic.I was really stress.

"You can make a cut on my forehead,even-do it will hurt,its worth it,"said Lily wisely."But there's no sword or anything sharp around here,"I was when the nomicon glowed.I immediately flipped through the pages and fainted.

"ARGGHH!That fall was schnasty,"I started to appear.

Believe the weapon that is in the suit.

"Of course,that's so bruce!"I said

I came back from the nomicon and told Lily the riddle.

"Do you know what that means Chloe!"said Lily.

"I have no idea what that means!"I said proudly.

"It means we can summon our own weapons by believing the weapons that is in our suit!"

How could I not know that simple riddle,I asked myself,both of us summoned a quick as lightning,I did a cut on Lily's tried to hold back her worked,Tyler turned back into a Eren was about to fall Lily caught ran into storage room and took of our masks.

"Hey guys,there was a monster on the school field just now and it grabbed me.I was saved by the ,huh?"Eren said proudly.

"Eren,don't you know they are girls?"I told him

"You got saved by a **GIRL **dude!"Lily laughed

"WHAT!?"he brought him to the nurse's office and went running to detention,as we came out of the classroom,we saw Tyler waiting for us near the classroom door."Hi Lily..."he said.

Lily took a deep breath and said to him

"Look Tyler,I am not into you and i'm not gonna be your girlfriend,"

Tyler sighed.

"But,I would love to be your friend,"she said sending him a smile.

Hey guys if you see any spelling error or grammar or any missing keep on 's something wrong with my will be a new character in chapter you enjoyed this review.

~ChloeCunningham


	3. The Ninja Nomicon

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!WHERE'S THE FUCKING NOMICON!"I was when my 16 year old brother came 's name is Finn."Whats a nomicon?"he asked with a mysterious look.

"Finn!Oh,its just a ummm...something,GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"I shouted as a karate kick my brother out of my room.I wore my clothes and went to the table and sat next to Lily.

"Good morning!"I said to Lily

"What happen Chloe?"she asked

"Oh nothing"

"Then why did you screamed at bro"

"Ummm...i'm allergic to him?"

What a stupid excuse,in school,people would call me the queen of lying but when it comes to Lily I will flip!

"There's no such person in the world who can be allergic to their own brother,even a 3 year old kid would know ,tell me when we walk to school.

I was sweating like crazy!After,eating I went straight to my brother's room and said to him

"Sorry I kicked you..."

"Its okay,I don't think people should call you queen of lying,they should call you violent bitch!HAHAHA!"Finn laughed.

Its okay if anyone call me violent but bitch,you wouldn't want to know what i'll since he's stomach is still in pain,i'll let him go this time.

"YOU LOST THE NOMICON!?"screamed Lily

"I'm sure I left it on the table last night,"I said trying to recall what happened last night.

We were walking to school.

"You are so irresponsible."Lily face-palm herself.

"Don't make me feel guilty,"

At our lockers,

"What are we gonna do Lily?"I asked."Not sure..But we have to find it first before anyone does,"Lily replied.

"Hello,"a mysterious boy said behind me.

"Umm...Hi?Are you new here?"I asked.

He had dark brown eyes and a pink redish hair.

"Well,yeah I am,"he said."You're a japanese aren't you?"I asked.

"You are quite the person Chloe..."he said with a creepy 's eyes opened wide and she said "How did you-"

before she could finish her sentence,he walked away,he past me.

"You ain't normal,"I said while he walked away.

"By the way,have you seen Sierra,she hasn't been back in being the head of McFist industries so hard and busy?"Lily asked

"You think?"I said.

At McFist industries,

"AHHHRRRGG!I wish i could see my freakin' friends,why can't my dad do this,"Sierra complains.

"Have you seen your dad's behaviour?!"a man said.

"Why did I have to be born Viceroy!"Sierra said.

"Stop arguing and listen you hags,I sense something in the 's disturbing that thing and destroy it,"said the sorcerer from the big orb.

"Whatever,Viceroy!Send the apes and the chainsaw wolves and find that thing which pisses of the sorcerer,"Sierra ordered."Whatever,i'm so glad i'm getting paid for this,"Viceroy said.

"AHHHHHHHH!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES STUDENTS THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL SPEAKING WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY ROBOTS!"

"What the-"I said

"Come on,"Lily said

We wore our masks and went into action."What the juice?!There's to many of them,"Lily was right,there were to many of them and all the students are running like mad of us summoned our swords and slice as many robots as we took us 3 hours to defeat all of them.

"Nice Chloe,"Lily praised me.

"You too,"I replied.

The moment she looked above me,she screamed and kept pointing at the time i looked behind,I was being grabbed by a big robo dragon!

As my head was about to be bitten of,a guy who wore a strange outfit and had markings which was similar to the sliced the robo's arm.I fell on the was really painful.I took out my sword and cut off its head.

"Ninja slice your head,"

As its head came off green goop started coming out.

"Awww,thats schnasty!"Lily said while puking in a trash can beside her.(What a coincidence)

Both of us ran to the nearest girls toilet and took off our Lily had to pee,I waited for her outside the girls toilet,that was when I saw that japanese dude."Hey Chloe,you should have seen that was awesome,"He said while he smiled at me.

"Cut the crap out,you're the nomicon aren't you?"I said.

"How did you know?"he said while he still smiles.

"Well I know you're the nomicon cuz the ninja had similar hair colours to you,he wore a glowing amulet and so as you and because that mysterious ninja or should I say you,had markings that was similar to the markings on the nomicon,"I said.

"Very clever,"he praised me.

"Hey Chloe,lets g-whats he doing here?,"Lily asked staring at him.

"Well,he's the ninja nomicon,"I said calmly.

"What!?You mean he's the nomicon?He can be turn into a human!"Lily got shocked.

"My real body is is just a persona of me,"Nomicon said.

"Just asking,Whats your name?"I asked.

"Nomi,why?"Nomi asked.

"Because I was about to call you dick head,why didn't you help me were late for school!"I shouted.

"I was helping you brat!If i would have shown you something you would have fainted and get your body cut into half dammit!"Nomi shouted.

"I think we are having a war now,"Lily sighed.

Hi readers!I'm gonna be writing a lot more of chapters for you all~

~Chloe Cunningham


	4. The New Family Member

"RINNNGGG!"the alarm clock rang.I fell from my bed and hit my head."Ouch,"I cried.

"Chloe!You awake?There's a friend here,whats her name again?A...Nomi!Her name is Nomi,come down and don't make her wait on the sofa!"my mom shouted.

"Nomi!?"I was shocked.I changed out of my pajamas and went down the stairs."Whats that sound?"There was somebody playing a i peeked at he was it from the stairs,she look exactly like haircut,the hair colour,the eye colour,and the flat chest.I giggled about the flat chest.

"Go play with your friend lunch is in the sweetie!"Mum said as she opened the front door."I'm not 5 mom,"I said.

As she left the house,I stared at the girl.

"Hey,I don't bite,"she said.

"Are you the nomicon?"

"Who else would I be,"

"Why the hell are you dressed in that!?"

"Don't you remember?"

*Flashback of last night*

"Okay Nomi you can change into your persona mom went out,"Lily said

"Let's play truth or only 8:30 pm,"I suggested.

"Nomi,truth or dare?"I asked

"Dare,"

"I dare you to wear a skirt for the whole day tomorrow,"

"DAFUQ!?No way!"shouted Nomi.

"Sorry Nomi but its the rules,"Lily said

"Fine.."Nomi said with his face red.

"Nomi,truth or dare,"Lily asked.

"Truth,"

"Have you ever slept with Chloe and if you did,could you tell us what happened,"

"As if I slept with the nomicon,"I said

"She did,"

"What!?Wait a minute..I remembered!It was the night before yesterday,I took the book from the table and i fell a sleep with the book in my hands,"I recalled.

"You said you wish you could speak to me in person before you slept,"

"I didn't know you could talk in your sleep,and thanks for saying that I smell nice,"Nomi added.

Both of us blushed.

*Back to normal*

"Hey Chloe your face is red,you still remembered that story,"Nomi teased.

Before Nomi could walk towards me from the stairs somebody kicked me from the back."HAHA!"Damien laughed.

Damien is 1 year younger than say you have to be patient with the younger sibling and all but my little brother should fuck is so annoying."DAMIEN!"I screamed.

I was about to throw him across the living room till' Nomi saw 's eyes was like 'Oh my fucking god'.So I locked Damien in the store room.

"Hey Nomi,wanna come with me to my archery club?"I asked.

"Monster..."he replied

At my archery club,

The moment I opened the door,an arrow almost shot me.

"Sorry,I thought you were an intruder!"Lily said."That what you get for being late,"added Sierra.

"Sierra!"I hugged her.

"Miss me?"She asked

"Hell yeah we do!"I said

After 3 hours of practice,

"I'm so exhausted,"Lily said.

"That shot you did was as good as Chloe's,Nomi,"Sierra praised Nomi.

"Thanks,"Nomi was proud.

"By the way Chloe,is this girl your cousin or what?"Sierra asked.

"He's a is just wearing a skirt because i dared him 's a friend of mine,"I replied with a simple and perfect answer.

"You mean boyfriend,"Sierra and Lily giggled.

Nomi moment we went back home,we were in time for dinner."Mom?Could Nomi stay at our 's parents has a business trip in Korea,"I made an excuse."Sure she can stay as long as she wants,"my mom smiled."Thank you Mrs Cunningham,"Nomi thanked my mom.

"Please,why don't you call me Theresa,"she replied.

After the delicious meal,me and Lily played grave puncher while Nomi meditates.

Get ready for the next chapter!

~ChloeCunningham


	5. Saturday Training Is The Wonk

p style="text-align: left;"Another morning,another adventure,Nomi meditate while me and Lily were still sleeping soundly. Nomi couldn't help but blush at my sleeping hours later we woke up and got ready for training./p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I've gotta go to my school trip,i'm afraid I can't train today,"said Lily.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Okay but the next training you have to work extra-hard for the next training,"Nomi replied.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sure,"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"As Lily went out of the house,me and Nomi went to the breakfast table."Good morning Nomi,Chloe,"Mrs Cunningham greeted."What's for breakfast today?"asked Finn."Blueberry pancakes,french toasts and orange juice,"Mrs Cunningham said."Sweet!"Damien shouted.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"While me and my brothers were still eating,Nomi finished his food and went to take a look at my family's photographs. Nomi got shocked when he saw Theresa's school photo."Ummm...Nomi could I talk to you?"Mrs Cunningham asked."Okay,"he replied.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Why are you here Nomi?Don't say you are protecting my children,is that why you're here,"asked Mrs Cunningham.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Nomi started to cry so as Mrs Cunningham.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Nomi,you don't have to protect my children.I,will protect 's dead,you don't have to carry out his wish.."Mrs Cunningham said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""No,Randy is still alive,he has became a slave for the sorcerer,he possessed Randy and the only way to bring Randy back and defeat the sorcerer once and for need the present chosen ninjas and a reincarnation of Randy which is Lily,"Nomi said."My child is not going anywhere near the sorcerer,"Mrs Cunningham said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry Theresa,I will protect them with my life,now I would like to change my clothes and could you tell your sons i'm a boy,"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Promise,"said Mrs Cunningham.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"After telling Finn and Damien that Nomi is not a girl be he's a boy,they fainted.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""C'mon Chloe,its time for training,"Nomi went into the Norrisville Forest and trained there.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""First, you need to learn how to defend,"Nomi said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oka-"before I could finish what I want to say,He almost punched me but I defended the attack with my legs."Impressive,most of them would say 'i'm not ready yet'.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well,don't underestimate me punk,"I replied.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Then we started to train.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Few hours later,p  
>p style="text-align: left;""This would be the last thing you have to do for your training today,do 20 push-ups.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Of course I ca-Oh god,what the juice is wrong with your weight!?"I sat on my back and asked me to do 20 push-ups .p  
>p style="text-align: left;""No person can do push-ups with somebody who weighs a ton like this!"I shouted.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Nobody said it was impossible,"he replied with a cunning smile.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I manage to escape from him by slamming him against a moment I went back home,nobody was at and Damien went to the arcade,Lily went for her school trip and mom went shopping,i'm doomed.I immediately ran to my room and hid in the closet.I really shouldn't have slammed Nomi against the tree.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I could hear the front door opening and footsteps coming closer to my heart was pounding really fast and I was moment I sneezed,the closet door opened."Chloe!"Nomi screamed.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oh hey Nomi,PLZ DON'T MURDER ME!"I begged.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Whatever,i'll let you of this time,"He said as he rolled his eyes and started meditating.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'm gonna take a bath,"I said while I opened the door of my room.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""That bath was so relaxing,"I said while I changed into my clothes in the toilet.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'm back!"Lily said while she entered the house.I came down the stairs and saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Lily!There's a new jewelry shop a few blocks away from check it out?"I asked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sure,Lets ask Nomi if he wants to come.I went to my room and asked him if he wanted to come."Sure why not,"he three of us went to the jewelry shop and it was awesome.I don't like jewelry but Lily does so I wanted to bring her there."All of them looks so beautiful!"Lily said with a smile on her face.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Put your hands in the air!If you don't want to get killed!"One of the men took out a pistol,we were all surrounded by guns.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""This is so wonk,"I said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"What will happen to them?What will happen in the next chapter?Find out in the next chapter.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"~ChloeCunningham p 


	6. Ain't My Day

"I'm scared sis,"Lily said while she hold me tightly and cried.I felt so guilty bringing her here."I'll show them,"Nomi said.

"You sure you wanna do that?"a girl next to him asked."And who might you be?"he asked her."Well you can call me Unknown,"she replied with a cheeky smile.

"I have to do it,"I said

"No you can't,remember the last time you did that!You couldn't control yourself!"Lily said.

"We have no choice!"I replied.

"No don't-"before Lily could finish her sentence I took off my I was 12 I would always act like a demon until I wore that necklace ,I was able to control myself."Give me all of your jewelry!"The man said.

"but-"the worker said

"Now!,"

I took him from the neck and threw him to the wall.

"What the fuck,such strength..."one of the man said.

"Stay right there if you don't want this girl to be killed!"a man said while placing a gun on Unknown's head.

"You don't want to try and shoot me,"Unknown said while smiling with evil.

As the man was distracted by her words,I took his gun and shot his at that exact time,Unknown kicked him and he was thrown onto the wall.

I shot all the men leg in 1 second and hit them in the of the men came behind me and was about to stab me with a knife but I turned behind and strangled ran to my and tried to hug me as hard as she can.

"Sister stop!That's enough!Please no more...I'd rather die than lose you..."she said.

"Nomi pass me her necklace!,"Lily shouted.

"Quick!Before she loses it,"said Nomi as he threw my necklace to Lily.

"Comeback Chloe!"Lily shouted as she put on the necklace on my neck.

At that moment I dropped the guy,the police came and I caught we came back home,mom saw the news and saw me immediately went to my room and placed me on my bed."Thanks heaven you're all safe,"Mrs Cunningham said as she hugged Lily.

Nomi went to my room to check if i'm placed his hand on my bed and said

"I will protect your family if that is what you wish Randy..."Nomi said while he cried.

He got shocked when I placed my hands on his and said

"Please stop crying..."I said.

That was when he stopped crying and smiled at left my room after that.

"Lily!Your sister should be okay by now!Could you go to her room and invite her for dinner?"Mrs Cunningham asked.

"Sure mom,"Lily replied.

"Chloe you okay?"asked Lily.

"I am,"Chloe answered.

"I was really worried about you,"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry Chloe,c'mon,mom cooked ramen and nuggets!"

" ,"

"Hey Chloe you okay!?"Damien asked.

"This is the first time you asked me that question you brat,"I said while trying to hold my laughter."Just asking!"Damien replied while blushing.

"We're glad you three are safe,"Finn added.

"This ramen reminds me of my village,"Nomi said.

"This ramen reminds me of Damien's ugly mutant face!"I said

"You ogre,"Damien replied.

"I think a war just broke out,"Finn face-palm himself.

"HAHAHAHA!"Lily,mom and Nomi laughed.


	7. Tengu Reborn

"Who's that hottie?"

"OMG!"

"He's hot,"

"He will totally fall for me,"

The girls in school kept talking about the new student who is now walking in the hallway.

"Whats with that dude,"asked Eren as he rolled his eyes.

"That transfer student acts like a slut,"Jacob added.

"Hey its not nice saying those stuff,"I scolded."Why?You have a crush on that boy?"Eren asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah right,as if,I have never had a crush on anybody,"I answered back.

"Wow,for a girl,you're hardcore,"Nomi was surprised.

"Thanks I appreciate that,"I said as I smiled to Nomi. Nomi blushed as he covers his mouth.

"Ringgggg!"The school bell rang.

"Lets go to class before we're late,"Lily said.

In the classroom,

"Okay students,we have a new student,his name is...Alex Raven,"

"What the juice!?"I said."Ain't he the popular boy we saw at the hallway?"Lily asked.

"You may take the empty seat next to Chloe,"Hey,"he greeted.I ignored and turned away.

After a few hours later,it was recess."Yeah!Its taco Tuesday!"Jacob said happily

"Take that back you brat!"a girl said while holding Raven's shirt."Oh my,violence is never the key to the answer,"Raven replied with a smile.

"Oh no they are messing with the Mayas!Agnes,Ellie and Wendy,"Eren said with fear."This is gonna get ugly,"Nomi added."Okay I got this,"I said as I walked to the Mayas.

"What do you want girl?"asked Wendy with a 'Fuck off' expression on her ugly face.

"Yeah what do you want?!"Ellie,the most annoying one in the Mayas.

"Look what we have here!Is this your girlfriend Raven!"Agnes asked.

"I'm not his his freakin' girlfriend but i'm gonna be his savior,"I said as I pulled Ellie and Wendy from their collars and threw them to one-side of the canteen."What the-"I kicked Agnes in the jaws and she went flying.

"Thanks for the help but I could handle them myself and by the way,aren't you the girl who turned away from me?"Raven asked.

I blushed and said "Yeah whatever,"I said while I looked away.

Not far away from the canteen table I sat on with the others,Nomi looked like he was observing Raven.

During class,

"Mr Adam,may I use the restroom,"asked Nomi."Sure,you may,"answered Mr Adam.

He went to the school foyer and saw Alex."I knew you would be here Tengu,what are you doing in this school,"Nomi asked.

"For fun and I think I have a crush on that girl named Chloe,"Raven(who is actually Tengu)said."Don't you go anywhere near her or her siblings!"warned Nomi.

"Oh my Nomicon,you can't book girls,"Raven said.

"Fuck you!I promised Cunningham i'll protect both of them,"shouted Nomi."Cunningham?Well,LET ME OBSERVE THEM!"Raven replied as he grew wings and started having blue paint I think appearing on his face.

"You bastard!"Nome said in anger as he wore his ninja suit with a ball of green fire in his hands.

"Ummm...Mr Adam!May I use the girls toilet,"the moment I was allowed,I went out of the classroom and went out searching for Nomi.I found him with Raven at the school .Raven was a demon bird and Nomi was about to burn him with his green fire fist.

"Stop Nomi!"I ordered.

"Chloe,"Nomi saw me and stopped himself from punching Raven.

"Wow,if it was the ninja that would surprise me more,"Raven said as he rolled his eyes.

"SMOKE BOMB,"I shouted.

"Dafuq!?Ninja?!"Raven was shocked.

"Here's the ninja you are looking for,"Nomi said.

Just at that moment,Lily saw me."Chloe?Aren't we not suppose to let anyone see us in the ninja suit?"she asked.

"Wait,Lily's a ninja how are we suppose to know which one is the reincarnation of Randy?!"Raven complained as he transform back into his human form,so as Nomi.

"I've got that covered,Lily's the reincarnation of her father,"Nomi said.

"Whats with this reincarnation Nomi?"I asked,

"I'll tell you that when we're back at home,now we have to get back to class,"Nomi replied.

HELLO!My chapter 6 story had a bit of a malfunction so PLZ follow me.I have a 1 and a half month holiday so I'll be writing chapters daily!And plz review.

~ChloeCunningham


	8. Dammit Sorceress

"Alright students,we have big news for you,we are gonna have a prom dance and it will be called Heaven's Angel for the theme,so you would need to find dates to the dance,"Miss Laura said.

After class,

"Who are you gonna go with to the dance Chloe?"Lily asked.

"Nah,i'm not interested in this kind of shit,"I 's so special about a dumb ask somebody to go with you,then you dance and what happens next?Nothing!You just get chosen as the prom-coming queen or king.

"I'm going with Eren,Sierra is going with Jacob,"Lily said.

"Oooh I smell romance between you and Eren!Did you ask him out?"I asked.

"He asked me,"Lily said as she looked down and blushed.

"Hey Chloe!Want to go to the dance with me,"Raven asked as he hold my hand and kissed me on the forehead.

"Dafuq,"Lily said as she punched Raven.

"Lily,are you jealous?"Raven said.

"Why would I,I already have a date to the dance,"

"Hey guys!"Nomi greeted.

"Hey Nomi,you found a date yet?"I asked Nomi who was standing next to me.

"Well...I was thinking of asking you,"Nomi said as he covered his face.

"Sure,but this would is gonna be the last time I go to a prom dance,"I said.

"Really!Yay!"Nomi cheered.

"Now I have to go to my glee club,"I said as I walked away.

"I didn't know Chloe could sing,"Raven said as he stood up from the floor.

"Oh she can sing,"Lily said.

"Who is that girl!"

"I should ask her out!"

"Oh goddamn she's hot"

"She's gorgeous"

"Such beauty"

A girl started walking into the canteen with her golden long hair swaying in the wind with her eyes as blue as the sky and her rosy lips with her fair skin.

"I thought she died..."Nomi said as tears started to drop from his eyes.

"Impossible,"Raven added.

"You two come with me,"Lily said as she dragged both of them to a nearby science room.

"What do you mean dead Nomi!"Lily said curiously.

"800 years ago when I was still was a half-demon named was a darkness she changed her destiny and turned into an heaven angel,she was loved by everyone until she sacrificed herself to protect me from the shouldn't be a reincarnation of her,"Nomi said.

"She seems kind but how I see her is menacing,"Raven said.

Just as we went out of the science room we saw the girl so we decided to follow her,she went to the school foyer and stood at the center of the school foyer(the center of the school foyer is right at the tengu stone).A purple miasma started to appear around her and purple fire started to come out of her hands and was aimed at the tengu stone.

"I know that energy from the sorceress!"Raven said.

"It seems we need to deal with this without Chloe,"Lily said as all of them charged at the the sorceress.

"Everybody!Try to avoid her eyes,"Nomi warned us.

I kicked her in the back."You little scum!"the sorceress said as she turned into her real form.

"AWWW!That's schnasty!"Lily said as she look at the green skull face of the sorceress."Wait a minute,the sorcerer is related to the sorceress,hold most dear,got it!"Lily said as she had an idea."Nomi!What does your angel friend holds most dear!?"

"Her hair I guess,"

"Bingo,Nomi open your eyes,"

"But she'll hypnotize me!"

"Trust me!"

He did what I told and he got sorceress changed into Haruka.

"Ninja sneak attack!"

I cut her hair and she sorceress went out of her and said "You little brats will get it next time,"then fled.

"Where am I..Nomi..Am I in heaven..."Haruka said as she was in Nomi's arms."You're in the future,"he said.

"Wait what!Wow,"Haruka said as she looked around.

2 new characters showed up in just one day!also plz review and read my chapters.

~ChloeCunningham


	9. The Prom Night

"Let's recap on the digestive mouth chews and turns the food into smaller peices with the saliva,making it will be transported into the stomach be the stomach gives out digestive juice and churns the food,"Mrs Anna did a recap on the digestive system.

Just as I turn to Raven he was staring at something."Oh my,I dropped my marker,"Mrs Anna said as she bend down to get it from the she was doing saw her underwear but Mrs Anna still haven't started nose bleeding.

"Asshole!"I said as I kicked him out of his chair and flew out the the time Raven flew out the window,Mrs Anna was able to get her marker and asked the class "Have anyone seen Alex,I thought I saw him in his chair a moment ago?"saying with a puzzled look.

The whole class kept quiet."Okay...Moving on with our studies,"Mrs Anna said.

After school in the nurse's office,

"It was unbelievable that you could survive from falling out of the window on the third floor,"Miss Yu said.

"Haha..."four of us faked our laughs.

After we went out of the nurse's office,we went to check if Haruka was alright in her own class.

"Hey Haruka,why is your hair suddenly so short?"

"Wanna go to the prom tonight with me?"

"You are such an angel,"

"Could you enter the dance club,"

"I've never seen such beautiful golden hair,"

"I think you still look gorgeous without long hair,"

Girls and boys started gathering around her.

"Hey Haruka!Its time to go,"

"Sure,excuse me but may I need to go back home,"Haruka said as she squeezed through the crowd and ran to us.

"Oh I'm gonna be late for my guys go ahead,I've gotta go practice for my performance later at the prom,save the dance for me Nomi!"I said as I ran to my club room.

"Chloe's gonna perform?"Haruka asked with a shocked look.

"Yeah,she is,"Lily answered.

"We just have one problem,Raven and Haruka don't have a place to stay,"Nomi said.

"You're right,just say to mom they are siblings of yours,"Lily said.

"I hope she doesn't think its weird that your own friends are staying at your house like its theirs,"Haruka said.

"What you mean,"puzzled Raven.

"Nevermind,"Haruka said.

"Let's go home,we have to pick outfits for the dance anyways,"Lily said.

At the dance,

"I can't wait for the performance,"Lily said as she,Nomi and Raven drank fruit punch.

"I don't think I feel comfortable in this clothes,"Haruka said as she hid under the table.

"Don't worry you look awesome,"

"O-okay,"

Haruka came out from under the wore a white dress with pink and black stripes and wore a cute short jacket with a red rose attached to it.

"Told ya,"Lily said.

We all laughed.

"All right students,we will have a performance by Nightmare!"Miss Yu said on stage.

"I thought it was Chloe!"Nomi said.

"Nightmare is Chloe,no one knows her Nightmare except for us since I told you guys,"Lily said.

"She will be singing angel with a shotgun!"Miss Yu added.

The crowd started cheering.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,shotgun, angel with a shotgun,shotgun, out your guns,battles you a saint or loves a fight,than I shall die,with my heart on a say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting for well baby you are all that I love is what you need,a soldier I will be.I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting till's the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back.I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you 't you know you're everything I have,and I,wanna live not just survive,tonight.I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting till' the war's won and I don't care if heaven won't take me back.I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe,don't you know you're everything I have.I'm an angel with a shotgun!Fighting till' the war's won and I don't care if heaven won't take my back.I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe don't you know you're everything I have,and live not just survive,tonight,wanna hide hide hide this wings,they say before you start a better know what you're fighting baby you are all that I adore,if love is what you need a soldier I will be,"I sang.

The crowd kept cheering.

"Who is this nightmare girl,"

"Voice of an angel,"

"Way to go nightmare!"

"Chloe's voice is amazing,"Haruka praised.

After I sang I went backstage and changed into my prom clothes,well I wore a dress on stage but I can't possibly wear the same dress,they will know i'm I changed into my dress I went to meet up with Lily and the others.

"Nice clothes Raven,Nomi,"I complimented both of them.

"Come on,lets dance Chloe,"Nomi said as he grabbed my hand.

After the dance we went back home,all of us changed into our pajamas.

"Hey Lily,how did you get mom to let Haruka and Raven stay here?"I asked while we all played Grave Punchers 15 The Arena."Oh easy,I said that those two were siblings of Nomi and needed a place to stay,"Lily replied.

"Okay,"I said as I continued playing the game.


	10. Norrisville's Monster

"I'm so bored!What should we do for the night guys?"I asked as I yawned."Hey Nomi didn't you say you are going to tell us about that whole reincarnation stuff,"Lily said.

"Oh right,sorry,according to my fiery,the reincarnation of randy can only cure him from the sorcerer's spell and only the norisu nine can only put the sorcerer into a deep sleep for 8000 years,"Nomi said as he started meditating.

"Guys...You've got to watch this.."Raven said while he stared at the TV."Tonight on the news,a monster is rampaging in Norrisville. Will the ninja come?"The reporter on the news said.

"Did you look at that monster!It was as high as a 60- stories building!"Lily complained.

"Well superman ain't gonna come,"I said as I gave Lily her mask.

We wore our mask and went to fight the monster.

"Could you stay still!?"Raven said as we chased the monster.

"Haruka!You know what to do!"Nomi said.

"Okay,"Haruka said as she jumped in front the monster and chanted "Me'louva Sintr'e Kratos!".One of the monster's leg was sliced into pieces while its blood splattered everywhere.

"Awwww!That schnasty,"Lily said as she tried not to puke.

"That's the bruce!"I yelled.

"Guys!There's a crystal core just on the top of that building!That might be the monster's weak spot!"shouted Raven.

"Go Chloe!We will distract the monster!"Nomi said as he,Lily,Haruka and Raven charged to the their best to distract it.

"Okay!"I shouted as I ran to the building.

"Take this ugly!"Raven said as he threw sharp feathers on the monster didn't bother to fight them when he saw me about to destroy the core.

The monster roared and was about to attack my with its long nails."Chloe watch ou-"before Nomi could finish his sentence,I was able to destroy the core but wasn't able to save my monster's nails went through my monster shattered into pieces and I fell from the caught me and landed on the ground.

"Nomi..*coughs up blood*...A-am I.."I struggled to speak as the pain was to hard to handle."No..You are not dead,stay with us a little longer Chloe,"Nomi said as he others ran to me and Nomi.

"SISTER!"Lily said as she hold my handy really tightly.

"Everything's gonna be okay.."Raven cried.

That was when a sword was about to hit Nomi,I stood and blocked it!I went straight into my wound caused by the monster just now.

"CHLOE!"all of them immediately brought me we were back home,mom was watching the news."Breaking news,one of the ninja was injured by the monster that they defeated a moment ago,"The reporter said.

Mom saw us and ran to were all still in our ninja suit.

"Bring Chloe to her room,I have some medical herb that can help her with her ,could you take some bandages?"Haruka asked.

"Sure Haruka,"Lily said and ran to the bathroom.

"Nomi!Lay her on the bed,"Haruka said.

Nomi placed me on the bed and was ordered to leave the room."Whats with all the fuss?"Finn was about to open the door of my room but Nomi stopped him from doing so."Do not enter,"Nomi said,luckily he wasn't wearing his ninja suit."What happened here?"Damien asked.

"Go to your room both of you,"Theresa they did what they were told to do and went to their room.

They all waited at the sofa for 3 Haruka came out of the room,she said "She's fine now,she should be sleeping,".

"Just one problem...Nomi,Lily,Raven,come and see this,"Haruka they went into my room I started having white hair.

"What the juice!?"Lily yelled.

"It seems the monster's nails had some toxic in to the demon world,the toxic is called Yu'ga Le' San'tosh Miriu. It made Chloe grew in a few days she might turn into ashes.."Haruka said.

"What?!"Raven said.

"Could you all leave this room,"Nomi said as he looked down.

"Sure,c'mon Lily and Haruka,"Raven said as he pulled them outside and shut the door.

Nomi sat on my bed and grabbed onto my hand.

"If I could have warned you earlier,you would never have a wound.."Nomi said as he felt that he was guilty.

As he was about to leave the room,I pulled his sweater and said "Its not your fault Nomi,I was just to slow to avoid that attack,"I slowly get up from my bed and looked at Nomi with my white hugged me and said "Baka,".

"What!?I'm not an idiot nor stupid,"I said.

"You know the meaning?"

"That was such a simple word Nomi,"I said as I laughed.

"I'm gonna take a bath,go and rest,"He said as he placed his amulet on my desk.

When he went out of the room,I went to my desk and took his amulet.I sat on my bed and said "What a cute amulet,"I said as I gave a kind smile.I fell minutes later,Nomi finished bathing and wore his clothes and went to my desk to get his amulet.

"Where's my amulet?"He asked himself,when he saw me with his amulet,he couldn't stop blushing.I was sucking the amulet like a baby while I was kept laughing.

You all should get excited about the nxt chapter,the battle is review and follow I BEG OF U!XD

~ChloeCunningham


	11. The Norisu Nine

After a few days,I recovered,well,not fully recovered."Lily,Chloe..."Theresa said."Oh wonk,Chloe,do you think she found out we were ninjas?"Lily whispered.

"Of course she did!We came back with our ninja suits on,"I whispered back."You are the ninjas aren't you,why did you put yourself in that kind of danger?!"Theresa(who is our mom if any of you would not know)yelled.

"We had to do something about that monster mom,we have reasons why we put ourselves in danger,"I answered.

She hugged us and said "Be careful next time!".

"Guys we have something that might horrify you,"Haruka said as she pointed to the clock on the wall went crazy it was going anti-clockwise.

"You should look outside.."Raven said as he pointed at the people who freezed,Its like time stopped."The battle is near Nomi,"a girl behind us said with short red hair."Sister.."Nomi suddenly said as he cried.

"Sister?"everyone was surprised that explains why she was in a kimono."Yukiko I thought y-you were d-dead,"Nomi said.

"I'm in my persona form,the battle is just getting started, you know what to do,"Yukiko said as she disappeared. Nomi started chanting "The Norisu Nine,I call upon you to help us with the battle,"that was when a circle appeared on the floor and what came out of the circle was a bunch of teenagers.

"What the hell is going on here,"

"I thought I was at the mall,"

"Wasn't I meditating,"

"I'm gonna miss my favourite cartoon!"

"I was about to eat my mom's croquettes..."

They all started asking questions."Please settle down,I summoned you here to battle the sorcerer,"Nomi said,he looked pissed.

"The sorcerer,he really can't give up escaping his rotten hole can he?"a girl with purple hair with red eyes wore a sweater,she a looked like a kitten.

"Wait I know that voice,you're that unknown girl!"I shouted as I pointed at her.

"OH!Long time no see violent girl!My name is Hotaru!"Hotaru said as she saluted me with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly somebody appears,It was somebody that looked like Nomi,seems younger.

"Big brother,let me introduce them. This is Hotaru,Sam,Elizabeth,Zack,Nina,Clover and Amy,"the boy said.

"Nice to see you Yu,"Nomi said.

"Remember this is just a persona of me,i'm not that special we only appear when we need to except for you,"Yu said."Hey Yu,I didn't know you could become a human!"Elizabeth said.

"Sorry I didn't told you earlier,"Yu apologized.

"I don't think its the time for introduction,the battle is getting started and you all are just sitting here like everything are gonna be alright. The faith of the world lies in the hands of ours dorks,"Raven said while he folded his arms.

"Why you!"Zack was pissed off.

"No,he's right. The battle has commenced but we are just here chit-chatting. Time is off the essence,"Nina should really be called the wise doctor.

We all wore our masks.

Before I could open the door,my mom pulled me hand.

"Chloe,Lily, I am not allowing you to battle, go to you room and do what your mother say.I don't want you to get hurt,"She demanded.I slapped her in the face and everyone was shocked,so as my brothers who was watching us from the kitchen counter.

I said to her "Mom,cut the crap out. The sake of this world depends on us. It is not for you decide,it is time to let our hearts decide. Everyone depends on us so mom,please let go and let Lily and me do this,".

"Yeah Mrs Cunningham!"Haruka said.

"Please let your daughters fight in this battle,we beg of you. Don't you want to save your husband Randy too?"Nomi said.

"He does have a point,"Raven said as he drank the juice box from the refrigerator.

"Just come back alive sweethearts,"Theresa said as she hugged Lily and me."Hey,how come the whole world freezed but our family didn't?"Damien asked.

"You are all under the protection of your guardians like me protecting this family and Yu protecting Elizabeth's family,"Nomi explained.

"That make lots more sense,"Finn said.

"We have no time to lose guys,lets go,"Sam said.

The battle has begun!Will they be able to save Randy and seal the sorcerer to sleep for 8000 years?What do they have to face first before they fight the sorcerer?Find out in the next chapter!I'm having holidays now so I'll be finishing the stories really quick,well not that quick,like,post 3 chapters or 4 each day.I dunno,not sure so remember! Plz review and follow me!

~ChloeCunningham


	12. The Fakes: Clover VS Shadow Sam

"It really creeps me out when everyone on the streets freezes like that,"Clover said.

"Where are we heading anyways Nomi?"I asked him."We are gonna head to McFist Industries,"Nomi said.

"Why for?"Lily asked.

"The head of the industries is working for the sorcerer. Which means the sorcerer is gonna escape in the McFist building,"Nomi replied.

"What do you mean, Sierra is the head of the industries, are you saying she's working with that scum,'I asked.

"There's a 100 percent chance she is working with the sorcerer,"Nomi said as he looked down.

I couldn't believe a nice girl like Sierra would work with the sorcerer. Once we reach, the place looked looked like a spooky castle with a red tower on it. It was attached with a lot of TV.

Suddenly somebody appeared on all of the TV. It was Sierra.

"Oh boy, it seems my play toys came just on time. Hehehe,"she giggled.

"I have a feeling that's not Sierra,"I said, my guts tells me that's not her.

"What a surprise! One of you know my name but i'm not the real Sierra, i'm her shadow! A fake," she said as she did a evil smile.

"Now let me play a little game with you. You will have to defeat your friends shadows and get back here within 1 hour. See you all at the top of this tower, and you'll be in a maze so the game starts now!"as she snapped her fingers, we were all separated.

"Elizabeth! Amy! Sam!? I'm starting to get scared.."Clover hugged herself as she walked through the maze. She heard somebody called her name.

"Clover! Clover I found you," Sam waved to her.

"I didn't expect you to find me that fast, did you find the others,"I asked him.

"Who cares about them,"Sam said as he rolled his eyes and made a 'I don't give a fuck' face.

"Something tells me you're not Sam,"I said as I knew how shy kind and caring he is.

"Wow you're good but are you good enough to defeat me!"he shouted and black miasma started gathering around him.

His eyes turned yellow and he said "Let's get this over with,". Claws came out of his hands and went charging at Clover. She dodged it but he's claws scratched her arm.

"Arrrggghhh..."she cried as she touched her wound."It was only a scratch, at least I didn't aim for your stomach," Sam said.

"Remember, h-he is not Sam, its just a fake,"she told herself.

Clover took out her sword.

"Die!" shadow Sam said.

"UHHHH!"Clover dodged the attack and kicked him in the guts.

"Why you little!"he said as he charged at Clover.

"Oh god, I think I made him mad,"she told herself and defended herself by blocking his claws with her sword.

"Why can't you just die!?"shadow Sam scolded.

"Everybody wants to live you dork,"Clover was pissed that she didn't realized she immediately sliced shadow Sam in half.

"Such s-sp-sp-speed..."shadow Sam said as blood came out of his nose and mouth.

He disappeared and these shiny stuffs came out and went to the top of the tower.

"What are those stuff?"Clover asked herself.

"No time to lose,I have to find my friends,"

It seems Sierra's shadow has made everyone go through a maze and fight each others shadow, will they survive and what are those shiny stuff. Wanna know, read the chapter and remember, plz review and follow me.

~ChloeCunningham


	13. Zack VS Shadow Amy & Nina VS Fake Hotaru

"I've gotta be careful, there might be fakes around here,"Zack said as he was cautious of his surroundings in the maze."Got you!"Amy shouted as she landed behind Zack with her sword pointing at him.

"Amy what are you doing, i'm not a shadow,"

"Well you aren't but I am,"

Amy immediately had black miasma gathering around her. Her eyes turned yellow and she said "Lets have a fair fight,"

"I don't play fair,"Zack said as he attacked shadow Amy with his shuriken. It made a cut on her face.

"That's bad of you, you need punishment, by DEATH!"she shouted and injured Zack's leg."Arrrgghhh..."He cried in pain.

"That's what you get! This final blow will definitely send you to hell,"shadow Amy vanished and was behind Zack.

"Take this!" shadow Amy shouted as she swinged her sword to Zack. Zack suddenly vanished.

"What the-"before Amy's shadow could finish what she had to say, Zack threw 10 shurikens at her, could have been more but he took pity on her.

"Take this.."Zack said as he took her sword and shoved it into her head, okay, maybe he really didn't took pity on her.

"You little bastard,"she coughed up blood and vanished. The same shiny stuff came out and went to the top of the tower.

"Maybe I underestimated this fakes..."Zack said. He fainted. Luckily, Nina found him and bandaged his leg and some of his scars."How did you find me that fast,"he asked.

"I heard you moaning in pain Zack, and it seemed like when I was fighting Hotaru's shadow, I was near you,"Nina answered.

"How did you defeat her, Hotaru's really strong, wouldn't it be the same for her shadow?"Zack said.

"Well.."Nina said.

"Flashback*

"This fake Sierra is really annoying making us go through this pathetic maze,"Nina said to herself."Nina hey Nina!" a girl from the fog suddenly appeared. It was Hotaru!

"Wow, I didn't expect you to find me first,"Nina said in amazement.

"You didn't expect me to kill you first?"Hotaru asked.

"Wait what!?"

Hotaru took out her kunai and went charging to Nina, she dodged the attack."You are faster than the real Hotaru but are you as fast at this!"Nina shouted as she threw a C4 on shadow Hotaru's back.

"We don't say goodbye now, we say fire in the hole!" Nina said and the C4 exploded.

The moment Nina turned behind, shadow Hotaru was in front of her.

"You thick you can defeat me that easily," shadow Hotaru asked. She stepped on Nina's face and kicked her in the jaws.

"Aaagggrrrhhh," Nina said as she wiped the blood coming out of her nose and mouth.

"Get ready!"shadow Hotaru shouted as she charged at Nina while throwing her kunai at her.

Nina back flipped and landed behind shadow Hotaru and said

"It seems you're the one dying first.."Nina took out her knife and stabbed it into shadow Hotaru's backside.

"How did I lost...*coughs up blood*," shadow Hotaru said and vanished in the wind,shiny thingies came out and went straight to the top of the tower.

*Back to normal*

"And that's what happened Zack,"Nina said while she helped him up.

"Did you say shiny thingies? That came out of Amy's shadow too!"Zack said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nina said with suspicions while holding her chin.

"Come on, we have to find the others fast," Nina said as they started going through the maze together.

A few more chapters til' the battle! Read my story plz. And remember review and follow me.

~ChloeCunningham


	14. Hotaru VS Fake Chloe & Lily VS Fake Eliz

"I hope the others are okay...I can't worry now I have to reach that tower."Hotaru said as she hugged herself. A few minutes later, she saw a figure.

"Chloe is that you?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru, i'm so glad I found you," I said as I hugged Hotaru.

"Its really strange that you are so glad you found me when you just met me today,"Hotaru said.

"He,"I said as I took out a kunai. Hotaru immediately pushed me and leaped out of the way.

"You're not Chloe," Hotaru said as she pointed her sai at me.

It wasn't me, it was my shadow!

"What the fu-" my shadow said as a katana pierced through her stomach.

"Chloe is that you!?"Hotaru asked as there were two Chloe now.

"Of course its me,"I said as I took my katana. "Hahaha..."my shadow laughed. All of a sudden black miasma started gathering around fake Chloe and me. "Chloe!" Hotaru shouted as I disappeared into the wind.

"What did you do to her!"Hotaru asked as shadow Chloe's eyes turned yellow.

"She was in the way of our battle,"shadow Chloe said as she pointed her katana at Hotaru.

"Let the battle began,"Hotaru said as both of them charged at each others with their weapons.

Hotaru slices shadow Chloe's arms and leaped out of the way as she threw shurikens that are being aimed at shadow Chloe's forehead."Why you little,"shadow Chloe was pissed.

"Uh oh I think I made her mad!"Hotaru said as she took a step back.

"Die!"shadow Chloe said as she threw some kunai at Hotaru. She was able to dodge one but she wasn't able for the other two.

One landed on her knee and and the other on her shoulder.

"UUrrgggghhh,"Hotaru grunted.

"This last blow will surely kill you," shadow Chloe said as she pointed her katana and charged at Hotaru.

"Fuck this, smoke bomb!"Hotaru said as white smoke appeared."What the hell! I can't see!" shadow Chloe said as she covered her mouth while she complained.

After the white smoke cleared, Hotaru appeared behind shadow Chloe and pierced through her stomach with the sai.

Shadow Chloe vanished and shiny things started coming out."What the hell are those stuff,"Hotaru asked herself.

"Take this!" Lily shouted.

"Wait a minute...Is that Lily!?" Hotaru asked herself as she followed the voice.

Hotaru found Lily fighting Elizabeth's shadow. Lily charged at the shadow with her swords and sliced Elizabeth's shadow in half.

"Awww sick,"Hotaru said as she covered her mouth.

"Now that what I call the cheese, so bruce!"Lily shouted. Shadow Elizabeth disappeared and the same shiny stuff came out. Lily saw Hotaru and ran towards her.

"Hotaru, wait a minute, are you a fake," Lily asked as she pointed her swords at Hotaru.

"No it's really me!" Hotaru said.

Read my chapters plz and review also!

~ChloeCunningham


	15. Elizabeth VS Fake Nina & Sam VS Zack

"Anybody there! Oh wait, if I shout i'll attract the fakes,"Elizabeth said to herself as she hugged herself.

Suddenly she heard a noise and followed it.

She saw Zack strangling Sam. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes filled with terror. Elizabeth ran to them and pointed her shogee at Zack and said

"What the hell are you doing Zack?! Are you trying to kill Sam!"

"What ya think i'm doing, he's a fake of Sam,"

"What! You might be the fake too Zack,"

"Trust me you asshole!"

As both of them were arguing, Sam freed himself and pulled Elizabeth's hand.

"Elizabeth you have to trust me! If I was the fake how would I remember your mother's death!" Sam said.

"Sam...It really is you!"Elizabeth said with joy.

"I can't believe you think he's not the fake, don't fall for it!" Zack shouted.

"Its no use Zack, let's just kill them," Nina said as she appeared behind Sam and Elizabeth."Nina, what are you trying to do," Sam said as Nina stabbed him in the hand.

"Killing you, that's what i'm doing,"fake Nina said as she licked the blood that splattered on her face. "Sam! Zack and Nina are fakes,"Elizabeth said as both of them avoided shadow Nina's attack.

"You don't think I know that!" Sam replied.

"Kisama.." fake Nina said with her pissed look on her face.

"How dare you!" Sam said in anger as he threw his kunai.

"I don't think so!" fake Zack said as he created a force field around Nina and threw shurikens at Sam. He wasn't able to dodge one of them and it went deep into his shoulder.

"AHHRRrrgghhh..." Sam grunted.

"I've got ya now, gotcha bitch!" Nina said as she threw her knifes aiming at Sam while she charged at him like a panther.

"Check again!" Elizabeth said as she smiled at fake Nina.

"What do you mea-" fake Nina glared at Elizabeth in anger. Elizabeth defended Sam by the knifes with her arms. Her arms were bleeding like crazy!

"Elizabeth your arms!" Sam said as he stared at the blood dropping from her arms.

"Its okay Sam, I'm fine...I'll deal with her, you deal with Zack," Elizabeth said as she felt like fainting.

"Elizabeth, you are losing to much blood! Here," Sam said as he gave Elizabeth a antidote.

"Your bleeding should stop if you inject the antidote into your wounds," Sam said as he charged at fake Zack. Elizabeth injected the antidote into her wounds after taking out the knifes.

"Die you runt!" fake Nina said as she charged at Elizabeth. She jumped and avoided the fake's attack.

"Can't you keep still!?" fake Nina complained as black miasma started gathering around her with her eyes turning yellow.

"Make me!" Elizabeth said to the fake as she stick out her tongue.

"You little brat," fake Nina got mad and the black miasma started chasing Elizabeth.

"Okay don't make me!" Elizabeth cried as she kept running for her life!

"Elizabeth!" Sam shouted.

Sam almost got sliced in half because he was not that cautious as he was worried for Elizabeth. "Whats the matter? You worried about your girlfriend?" fake Zack asked him with a cheeky smile and some giggles.

Sam started to blush with his face turning red, he got mad and said

"I do not!"

He charged at fake Zack and stabbed him in to chest with his tonfa.

"You son of a bitch..."fake Zack said as blood came out of his mouth and disappeared into the wind.

"It seems you're the one not being careful..." Sam said as he walked away.

"Zack!"fake Nina said as she charged at Sam.

Suddenly, Nina started to fade away. "What the!?" Nina said as she turned behind looking shocked as Elizabeth's shogee went through her stomach.

"Fuck you.." fake Nina said.

"Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment!" Elizabeth smiled.

Shiny things started to be seen and went to the tower. "Wow what's that!?" Sam was surprised.

"If we want to find out we better hurry to the tower and find the others, lets go Sam," Elizabeth said.

"I hope Hotaru is okay.."Sam said as he looked down.

"Your sister should be just fine on her own," Elizabeth said to Sam to cheer him up. "Sam is that you!?" Somebody asked.

"Who's there?" Sam asked.

Suddenly two figures merges from the fog, it was Zack and Nina.

"Don't worry we're not fakes," Zack said.

"Okay..If you're not a fake let me do this," Elizabeth said as she walked towards Zack.

"Wow you really are short aren't you Zack,"

"Who you calling short!?"

"Okay that's totally him," Sam sighed. "We don't have time to lose, we have to find the others and get to that tower in an hour," Nina said.

They walked through the maze after that searching for the others.

Its been two weeks since I posted a chapter. Im gonna post more!

~ChloeCunningham


	16. The battle

Hey to people who are reading this chapter! So this is the chapter I am gonna post before the last chapter so I hope you readers like this story. Don't mind the errors in this chapter if any.

~The Goddess Of Time And Space~

"Okay," Lily followed what Nomi said and released the ninja. "How dare you put your hands on me," he said and stabbed Lily.

"Did it work?" I asked but Nomi never replied. He's eyes was filled with terror, I was wondering why and that's when I saw blood coming out of the spot that the ninja stabbed.

"Nomi...I-it didn't...work..." said Lily struggling to even speak. She immediately fainted.

"Lily!" I shouted.

"It seems like i calculated wrongly...You're the reincarnation Chloe," Nomi said.

"What...You bitch! Because of you Lily is dead! If I would have not open that door than all of this wouldn't have happen! I was just to stubborn that time, Lily was right, I should have listened to her! The same goes for father! Me and my little sister I cared so much for would have been living a normal life if it wasn't for you to ruin it! I hate you!" I screamed at Nomi.

"Chloe...I'm sorry," Nomi started crying.

"I will help the others take care of the fake Sierra, you better save my sister or I will never accept your fucking apology," I said as I ran to Hotaru.

"But what about your father and sister, the reincarnation of Randy can only cure them!" Nomi shouted but then go distracted and didn't notice the ninja behind him almost about to slice him in half.

"Idiot, Nomi watch o-" I warned him.

"Chloe..." Nomi cried.

I was able to made it on time to save him and snatched the ninja's sword.

"Don't worry Nomi you said once he has hands near the core it will bring him back to normal and I could wish for anything right?" I asked.

"How did you know you are able to grant a wish..." Nomi asked as he looked at my stomach.

"Well because I just did what you said!" I said as Nomi saw me stabbing the sword deep through my stomach with the ninja's hand on it.

As his hand came in contact with my stomach and a sudden bright flash occurred. "Uhhhrrrggg...What?"

Nomi looked around and so a portal that suddenly appeared.

"Chloe...Where are you going?" he asked as I entered the portal.

"Chloe wait!" He shouted as he entered the portal too.

"Where am I?..." he asked himself as he was in a room which is completely white except there was a vase with red flowers, a golden chair in the middle/center of the room, a balcony with a beautiful meadow outside with a maiden appearing behind him.

"What's seems to be the problem are ya' lost?" she said.

"I seem to have wondered into to this strange room to find my friend Chloe," Nomi answered.

"I see...Why don't you stay here for a while and join me for tea," she insisted and sat on the chair.

"But I need t-"

"Would you like japanese tea or the normal one?" She asked interupting what Nomi had to say.

Nomi started getting annoyed and started asking more questions.

So sorry if this chapter is short but im gonna write more so...yea.

~XGrantZ


End file.
